playing it cool
by redprototype150
Summary: the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Playing it cool

I was outside poking at the fire, bored and confused, jealous and very aggressive towards the convoy's leader and Alice's new relationship.

Watching the fire in pure hate I started to move the coal around the ground trying to get my mind off the redhead.

Claire and Alice have been dating for the last few days, I only found out when the convoy did and I'm was angry and very disappointed in Claire for not telling me sooner.

Looking up to the hotel door where I last saw Alice and Claire head to, pulling my lips up in disgust at what they would be doing. Ewww don't think about it

Glancing back down to the campfire, kicking sand on it and putting it out since it was going out anyway.

Standing up and dusting myself off, I walk towards the hotel door and reach it but hesitant to enter.

Thinking about knocking but shaking it off, I open and walk straight through closing the door behind me.

'Oh he- Alice was about to greet me but stopped when she noticed I wasn't making eye contact with her or Claire. I could feel their eyes on me all the way to the bathroom in awkward silence.

Staring straight in front of me as I walk towards the bathroom and on the way I pick up my bag and enter the bathroom, closing the door behind me and locking it in silence.

Not even glancing towards Alice and Claire in their beds. I really didn't want to be blinded by the sight of them naked in bed.

Dropping my bag and putting my back against the door as I let out a deep breath.

Shaking it off, I pull out a fresh new fox racing tee and some white skinny jeans with my deodorant can and razor with shower gel.

Taking off my dirty flannel shirt and trackies followed by my bra, underwear and socks.

Opening the shower door and stepping it and placing my soup on the holder and the shower gel on the floor and razor in my hand.

Closing the door and turning the shower on to hot water, I washed my whole body before I looked down and noticed I was bleeding from the rib cage where my scars were, they weren't stitched up cause I never told anyone.

Quickly bending down and shaving my armpits and my legs without cutting myself.

Washing myself again and my face before letting the water run down my body, looking down at the floor I watch the blood go down the drain in silence.

Turning the water off and stepping out of the shower and closing the door, picking up a spare towel and drying myself off from the warm water soaked on my body.

Bending down and spraying myself over my chest and ribcage, under the armpits.

Looking down my ribcage was still bleeding fuck.

Grabbing the towel and wiping the blood off but holding it there with pressure to stop the bleeding.

'Maybe she didn't want to look our way in case we were naked?' Alice suggested to Claire beside her.

Yeah but we aren't' Claire told her with a frown on her face before she nuzzled Alice's warm neck.

Feeling Alice tense under her, looking up to see Alice eyes alert and her lips pulled up in disgust.

'What what's wrong?' Claire asked concern as she glanced at Alice in fear.

'I smell blood' Alice explained quietly staring at the bathroom door where Kmart was.

Both jumping to their feet and running to the bathroom door within seconds before Claire knocked repeatly on the door in worry before Turing the knob and feeling it is locked from the inside.

'Kmart open the door!' Claire yelled out in panic pushing the door before shoving her body into it to get it to open.

'Kmart answer me!' Claire called out in fear.

'Move Claire' Alice ordered about to kick it open before it opened to reveal an angry and confused Kmart on the other end.

'What?' she shouted at the pair of them aggressively.

'I smell blood' Alice explained to her slowly.

'Yeah I cut myself with my razor' she told them shaking her head at them.

Both of them glancing down to see her wearing white skinny jeans but no blood strains.

'Kmart you have to be more careful, how deep it is'? Claire told her and asked concern for the teenager.

'Just a paper cut don't worry I cleaned it up' she told them before shoving past them and placing her bag back on the ground and exiting the room.

All they could do was stare at her exit in confusion and shock.

'What was all that about?' Claire asked quietly staring the open door where Kmart left.

'There wasn't any blood strains on her jeans, don't you think that's weird?' Alice explained to her girlfriend with a cold look.

'She cleaned it up' Claire told her looking at her.

'If she cleaned it up why can I still smell blood' Alice said to her with a disgust in her voice.

Both looking in the bathroom and walking in before Alice bent down and held her nose up and smelled it before throwing it back and picking up a white towel and turning around to see Claire watching her before covering her mouth to shallow the cry. Silent tears starting to foam in her eyes.

'She lied' Alice explained to her softly holding the white towel which was covered in big blood strains.


	2. best excuse used in history

Best excuse used in history

Kmart's POV

After stomping off from the hotel room from Claire's secure and protecting behaviour and Alice's suspicious expression, I was very annoyed and frustrated that I couldn't even walk into the bathroom without her knocking demanding what I was doing.

All I want is to fade into the shadows and stay quiet.

But of cause I can't because I'm with her every day, every minute and every night without having a say in it.

Walking over past the school bus and betty's ambulance and ignoring the looks throned my way while I just kept my head down and drop myself in my camping chair in silence.

Roughly pulling out my book to keep my mind off Claire and Alice since I love Claire and she only sees me as a kid. _Yeah love life right now_

Vampire beach.

I was up to the part where he meets this hot girl at school.

Claire's POV

I can't believe Kmart would lie to me it's just not her Alice' Claire said to Alice shaking her head in disbelief

'Claire she's bleeding' Alice told her in a firm voice trying to get her to understand the teenager.

'Fine but what the hell was up with her walking in here without glancing at us?' Claire pointed out waving her hands around frustrated that she didn't know what she did to make Kmart ignore her like she doesn't exist.

'Maybe she's confused? Alice suggested quietly glancing at the ground.

'About what?' Claire yelled out in stress at her girlfriend's ideas.

'Us Claire' she explained to her calmly looking at her.

'No' she answered Alice sounding anxious before she let out a deep breath.

'Don't you think it's weird that since we're been together publicly, she been avoiding you from the start and has been ignoring me' Alice pointed out clearly to her girlfriend knowing what Kmart must be feeling.

Kmart's POV

I don't know how long I was reading for but I was really into the book now in my own world before hearing heavy footsteps coming towards me making me glance up to see Claire walking over to me with her hat and sunglasses on.

Groaning at her approaching

_God why can't I just be alone for 15 minutes or forever. _

Shutting my book and jumping up from my seat and walking away from her trying to escape her at all.

'Kmart!' I heard her yell my name making me walk faster before feeling a grip on my arm stopping me before turning and seeing Claire watching me with her hand on my arm.

'What?' I asked her feeling angry for her stopping me. _Just leave me alone please_

'You lied' she said making me frown at her. _What the hell piss off Claire_

'About what?!' I yelled out getting enraged for her accusing me of lying to her and wasting my time.

'You are bleeding!' she explained to me in a high voice making everyone look in my direction causing me to blush in embarrassment.

'I'm not' I lied to her before continue to walk away from her since I was getting very uncomfortable now.

'Don't lie' she said to me trying to grip my arm but I shook it off and continue to walk away from her cold stare.

'I'm not' I continue to argue with her trying to escape her deadly wrath.

'Kmart don't you dare lie to me!' she shouted out at me making everyone go silent and stare at us and causing me to duck my head in shame.

'You are bleeding, I saw the towel the white towel was covered in blood!' she explained out hiss making me jump in fear before grunting at her. _Fucking hell I have to say something she's not going to stop I just want to be away from her._

'I'm on my period' I told her in a low voice making her freeze in shock before nodding awkwardly before I quickly stomped out in anger and annoyed. Leaving her standing there watching me in shock and confusion.


End file.
